


Compleanno

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fic?, Klise, M/M, OOC, bahasa campuran laprak /kri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Dentang jam dua belas kali belum terdengar. Hari belum berganti.[ Sekuel untuk "Cendrillon". ]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Profe_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/gifts).



> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> Compleanno © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

Hening menyapa Miyoshi dengan sunyi tiada terbilang. Apartemen di waktu malam, memang begini suasananya. Cukup mencekam, hingga tak ada eksistensi yang dapat dijadikan patokan bahwa ia memang tak benar-benar sendirian di muka bumi ini. Mirip latar film horor, intinya. Apalagi dengan kondisi lampu ketiga dari ujung lorong yang acap kali berkedap-kedip gara-gara filamennya nyaris putus. Tinggal ditambah suara serigala melolong, tempat ini sudah cocok menjadi tempat bangkitnya arwah-arwah penasaran. Oh, tambahkan kilat juga sepertinya akan sangat bagus.

Miyoshi mendengus seraya mengeratkan _coat_ merah _maroon_ yang ia kenakan. Tungkai diarahkan ke arah _lift_ (yang terakhir singgah di lantai paling atas). Tombol ia tekan, lalu dengan sabar menunggu di sisi. Arloji dilirik sekilas. Panah pendek nyaris menyentuh angka dua belas dan panah panjang masih mengejar dari angka lima.

Sudah tengah malam (atau lebih tepatnya, _nyaris_ ). Miyoshi tak habis pikir jika pertemuannya dengan sang klien akan memakan waktu sampai jam segini. Padahal awalnya mereka hanya akan membicarakan kontrak di galeri, tapi kliennya meminta untuk membicarakan kontrak mereka di tempat lain sembari makan malam. Kliennya memang banyak omong, sih. Mulai dari hal-hal remeh sampai hal-hal yang tengah hangat berkembang di masyarakat, semuanya diangkat dalam negosiasi. Miyoshi harus sukarela mendengarkan, meski dalam hati misuh-misuh dan ingin segera menyudahi pertemuan mereka tadi.

Suara ‘ _ting_ ’ dari arah elevator, membuyarkan lamunan Miyoshi. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia lekas masuk ke dalam dan sekali lagi, menekan tombol angka enam dari deretan panel.

Kembali menunggu lift berhenti di lantai tempatnya tinggal, lantas Miyoshi membuka ponsel yang sejak siang hari tak ia sentuh. Banyak notifikasi—

—salah satunya dari Jitsui, pada jam empat sore.

Manik sewarna _wine_ Miyoshi otomatis membulat. Ia langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

_‘Miyoshi-san, cepat pulang, ya! Jangan terlalu larut. Aku menunggumu.’_

Ya, ampun. Miyoshi jelas telah melanggar isi pesan Jitsui. Ia pulang larut, sangat larut dari jam biasanya ia pulang malahan. Mudah-mudahan saja Jitsui tidak marah jika ia sudah beberkan alasannya.

Tapi tumben sekali. Biasanya Jitsui tak pernah memberikan pesan bernada demikian. Pemuda itu senang menyibukan diri dan _seringnya_ , malah lupa pada sekitar. Tiba-tiba ada gempa, misalnya. Miyoshi yakin Jitsui akan memilih geming dan kembali berkutat pada kertas-kertas sketsa atau menjaga konsentrasinya agar dapat memecahkan teka-teki dari buku novel soal pembunuhan—yang sama sekali tak berminat untuk Miyoshi ketahui apa isi detail ceritanya.

Ya, apapun itu, Jitsui pasti punya alasan tersendiri dan Miyoshi ingin tahu kenapa.

Keluar lift, langkahnya sengaja dibuat selebar mungkin. Miyoshi tak perlu lagi mencacah bilangan yang tercantum pada masing-masing pintu, karenanya tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai kediaman bernomor 623.

Miyoshi meraih kunci dalam saku dan dengan segera membuka pintu.

“ _Tadaima_.”

Dan hanya dijawab oleh kebisuan malam.

Ke mana Jitsui? Biasanya ia masih terjaga. Apa jangan-jangan ia masih sibuk mengguratkan pensil pada kertas-kertas berpanel sampai-sampai tak mendengar bila Miyoshi telah tiba?

Lorong memiliki jalan masuk di sisi kiri dan kanan. Yang kiri menuju ruang tengah dan kanan menuju dapur serta ruang makan. Ruang tengah, lampunya mati. Sedangkan ruang makan, punya kondisi sebaliknya. Alisnya naik sebelah. Mungkinkah Jitsui ada di sana tengah membuat kop—o-oh!

Pertanyaan Miyoshi langsung terjawab ketika mendapati pemuda itu—Jitsui—memang berada di sana.

Cuma bedanya, bukan sedang membuat secangkir kopi. Melainkan tengah duduk di salah satu kursi makan dengan sebagian mukanya tersembunyi di dalam lipatan lengan yang bertumpuk di atas meja.

Tidur. Jitsui tertidur pulas akibat menunggunya.

Di titik ini, rasa bersalah Miyoshi merayap hingga memenuhi relung hati. Jika saja ia membuka ponselnya lebih awal, bisa dipastikan, Jitsui tidak akan menunggunya hingga larut malam begini. Mana lagi ada sajian yang sudah terhidang di atas meja dan telah menjadi dingin gara-gara dibiarkan berjam-jam.

(Biasanya Miyoshi selalu melangkah sempurna, tapi kali ini ia keliru.)

Ia menghampiri, kaki menapak tanpa suara. Jemarinya, pelan-pelan, menyampirkan helai-helai jelaga yang menutupi paras sang terkasih. Manis. Iya, Miyoshi akui jika wajah tidur Jitsui adalah lukisan paling memikat sepanjang sepak terjangnya berkecimpung di dunia dengan tumpahan cat asal pada kanvas dapat berharga lebih mahal dari sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru. Polosnya sampai-sampai tak nampak jika ada gurat beraliran sadisme mengendap di sudut nalarnya.

Jitsui nyatanya sangat peka terhadap rangsang, sehingga meski alur gerak Miyoshi telah dijaga sehalus mungkin, pemuda tersebut tetap merasa terusik dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

Lensanya menyesuaikan diri, masih kelihatan sayu dan setengah terbuka. Sesekali mulutnya terbuka, membentuk kuap yang menandakan masih adanya rasa kantuk tersisa. Sebutir air mata pun turut menunggu untuk jatuh di ujung mata.

“Miyoshi-san … ?” Vokalnya terdengar lirih karena nyawa belum terkumpul semua.

Refleks Miyoshi malah mendengus geli melihat tingkah Jitsui yang masih setengah sadar, “Jitsui, dengan kondisi tanpa pertahanan seperti ini, aku dapat menyerangmu kapan saja.”

Pemilik surai kelam malah memilih untuk menguap lagi, menganggap jika kalimat Miyoshi tadi hanyalah angin lalu yang akan hilang dengan sendirinya, “Ah—iya, benar. Ini Miyoshi-san yang aku kenal,” Respon Jitsui selanjutnya diteruskan setelah mengerling singkat pada penunjuk waktu yang terpajang di dinding, “Tapi Miyoshi-san yang aku kenal, seharusnya pulang beberapa jam yang lalu dan bukan saat tanggal pada di kalender nyaris berganti.”

“Maafkan aku,” Boleh jadi sorot matanya terjaga angkuh, tapi Jitsui tahu dari nada bicaranya jika Miyoshi benar-benar menyesal, “Ada negosiasi alot antara aku dan klien sehingga aku tak sempat membaca pesanmu.”

Diselipkan beberapa ketuk jeda pada konversasi mereka sebelum akhirnya Jitsui mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Yah, apa boleh buat,” Jitsui beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja _pantry_. Miyoshi baru menyadari ada kotak putih di sana, “Untunglah masih tanggal empat. Jadi aku belum terlambat untuk mengucapkan selamat.”

Alis kanannya naik, “Huh? Mengucapkan selamat untuk apa, Jitsu—“

Lisannya tertahan ketika kotak putih itu Jitsui buka yang rupanya berisi kue tart berukuran sedang.

Miyoshi diam kala Jitsui mendekatinya sembari membawa kue tart tersebut.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Miyoshi-san,” Senyumnya terbit seiring dengan suara halus yang sangat Miyoshi sukai, “Maaf karena aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang dan tidak pagi tadi. Walaupun sebetulnya aku sengaja, sih. Supaya kejutan bisa tetap berjalan.”

Kelereng Miyoshi mengerdip dua kali. Jitsui malah bingung karena tak kunjung menerima jawaban.

“Oh! Miyoshi-san lupa dengan tanggal lahir sendiri, ya?” Terkekeh kecil, “Kau ingat ulang tahunku tapi tidak ingat pada ulang tahunmu sendiri. Dasar ane—”

Sepersekian detik yang Miyoshi punya, nyatanya, lebih cepat dari Jitsui. Sehingga tubuh itu dapat ia rengkuh dengan mudahnya.

“Eh! Miyoshi-san, kuenya bisa jatu—“

“ … terima kasih, Jitsui.”

Dentang jam dua belas kali dan pelukan Miyoshi berhasil menenggelamkannya.

Dengus geli, “Sama-sama, Miyoshi-san.”

Sementara purnama serta gelap malam semakin menepi, kedua bibir bertemu dalam ciuman singkat.

.

.

“Aku lapar.”

“Ah, biar aku hangatkan dulu makanannya, Miyoshi-san.”

“Tidak perlu.”

“Tenang saja, tidak akan la—”

“Aku malah lebih ingin memakanmu.”

“Sayangnya, aku tidak termasuk daftar me—h-hei! Turunkan aku, Miyoshi-san! Besok aku harus mulai mengerjakan naskah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat hari miyoshi yeeeyyy~~~  
> Apalah itu ending(?) Miyoshi jadi terkesan OOC huehue...
> 
> Anyway, makasih buat yang udah baca~


End file.
